Wedding Planning
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: When his brother Sirius gets engaged to marry Remus Lupin, Regulus should be ecstatically happy for his brother. And he is. Don't get him wrong. He's more than happy he's eager to be in the wedding party and help plan the wedding. But he wasn't ready for the help of one James Potter. He also wasn't ready to slowly start falling in love with said Potter throughout the day either.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Hogwarts Sticker Album, Star Chart: Winter Astrology Prompts, Sweet Dreams, Take a Prompt, Monopoly, Gift Tag, Time Capsule, and Assorted Appreciation on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Shipping Wars, Winter Bingo, and Hangman on Monthly Challenges for All. **

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Traitors (character) Regulus Black**

**Star Chart: Winter Astrology Prompts: December 22nd Ursids Meteor Shower (word) enchanting **

**Sweet Dreams: Hummingbird - (prompt) ****Write about someone experiencing great joy**

**Take a Prompt: (color) Plum**

**Monopoly: Gringotts Wizarding Bank - (object) galleon**

**Gift Tag: For Liza (Pairing) James/Regulus, (prompt) The pair meeting when being best men/bridesmaids for their friends/family.**

**Time Capsule: Mixed tape or CD - (action) singing or dancing**

**Assorted Appreciation: Marilyn - (dialogue) "If my mother could only see me now." - Marilyn Monroe **

**Shipping Wars: Ship (Team) James Potter/Regulus Black (Gryffindor/Slytherin Love), List (Prompt) Winter Medium 2 List (ceramic mug), Word count is 1,732 words**

**Winter Bingo: 3E (vigil/mass), word count is 1,732 words**

**Hangman: (action) singing, and dancing**

**Warning for fluff. Word count is 1,732 words. I hope you all enjoy Wedding Planning. **

Regulus Black wants to know how the selections for best men were made for the wedding of his brother, Sirius, and Remus, his brother's boyfriend. He really didn't think that they were thinking that far ahead when they planned this because if they were they wouldn't have paired him up with James Potter of all people.

Regulus had been jealous of James since Sirius had come home from that first year of Hogwarts. All heard that summer were stories of how James and Sirius did this. James and Sirius did that.

"Hello, gorgeous," a slick sounding voice said from behind Regulus. "Is this seat taken, or shall I sit on your lap?"

A deep blush colored Regulus's cheeks as he looked up to find James Potter staring down at him with an enchanting smile on his face. The smile sending butterflies through Regulus's stomach.

"You wanna answer my question, Reg, or you just gonna sit there gawk at me like a ham sandwich?"

Regulus closed his mouth as he glared up at James Potter. He didn't want to like this man. He didn't want to like him at all. So why was his brother forcing him to spend time with this man at all?

"Hello?"

"No," Regulus said finally finding his voice and hoping that it didn't betray his true thoughts on James Potter. "The seat isn't taken." Not that he wouldn't have minded James Potter sitting on his lap either.

"I guess I'll take the chair then," James mused, not that he wouldn't mind sitting on the younger Black brother's lap. That's why he'd suggested the idea to begin with. In hopes that Regulus would take him up on. "First of all, let me tell you this was all Sirius and Remus's idea. If you want to blame anyone for this blame them. Not me."

"I'll blame whoever I want to blame," Regulus said none of the heat he wanted to convey in his voice. "When did you find out about this whole thing anyway?"

"Sirius and Remus told me when they first got engaged to each other. But that's neither here or there. Let's get down to business shall we?"

"I guess," Regulus murmured. He sipped the coffee he'd ordered before James got there. "Where do we start then?"

"Well, Reg, Sirius and Remus would like all the bridesmaids and groomsmen to wear the same color. The cut for the men's suit is pretty snazzy but the color is a bit of a beast."

"The color?" Regulus felt scared about this one. "What color did my sainted brother and his boyfriend choose for the suits?"

"How do you feel about plums?"

"Plums? As in the fruit?"

"As in the fruit."

"What do they have to do with this?"

"What color would you say they are?"

Regulus stifled a laugh. He didn't want to encourage any more this word play they found themselves in. "I would say the color of plums would be plum," he sighed. "Please tell me they haven't chosen plum suits, of all the dratted things in the world."

"They chose plum suit," James laughed. "Although, I think you'd look quite smashing in plum, darling." He gave Regulus a wink as he held up a swatch of plum fabric next to Regulus's cheek. "See? Goes perfect with your hair color and paleness."

"Could you not, right now?" Regulus sighed. He picked up the ceramic mug that his coffee had been in a few minutes ago. "I'll be right back. Work on trying to find a way that we don't have to wear the plum monstrosities."

"Right," James sighed, as he watched Regulus take his coffee mug up to the counter to get some more. He smirked knowing that they'd give it to him. He'd already paid for the coffee and told the guy behind the register to not tell Regulus why he wouldn't accept the money.

"That's odd," Regulus murmured, as he sat down across from James sipping on another cup of coffee. "He didn't ask for any money. I guess I must have been the one hundredth customer or something."

"Must have been," James said with a smirk. "Shall we move along?"

"What's next on the agenda?"  
"I guess we discuss what goes on before the mass," James said, sounding more unsure of himself than ever. "I'm not sure. I've never done this whole best man thing before. Have you?"

Regulus chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand quickly. He couldn't help but let his guard down around James. The dark haired man was starting to chip away at all the things that Regulus had once hated about him.

"I've never been a best man before either," Regulus said. "But I think most of the things we've talked about are supposed to be planned by the people being married. Shouldn't Remus, and my brother be planning this stuff?"

"I don't know," James sighed. "Sirius just asked me to plan things and handed me this list of things." He held up the list and showed Regulus.

"I think that maybe they should plan their mass or whatever they want," Regulus said. "We don't know exactly what they would want, now do we?"

"No. But I guess we could plan what we would want if it was our wedding and if they don't like it then they can fix it."

Regulus sighed.

"Sirius said not to come back without the list completed. So…."

James didn't need to continue with his sentence. Regulus knew Sirius well enough to know that he wouldn't let up until he got what he wanted. But what did Sirius want in making his brother and best friend plan his wedding?

"Let's move on from the mass," James said. "We've got to get going soon, or we'll be late."

"Late? For what?"

"The dancing lessons. Sirius and Remus signed us up for them. Apparently they want the whole wedding party to dance at the reception. So they found a local instructor."

Regulus sighed. He didn't know how to dance at the best of times but add on the stress of dancing with James bloody Potter. Or would someone else dance with him?

The sound of a galleon hitting the table reached Regulus's ears as they raced out the door and down the street. He would have to ask James about that later. But for right now they wove their way towards the dance studio.

"I don't really know how to dance," James admitted. "My parents tried to make me learn once but the instructor gave up on me halfway through."  
Regulus laughed. "Anyone can dance with the right partner," he said. "I'm sure that I could make you look like a dance star."

"Doubtful, Reg," James laughed, as he checked the piece of paper with the dance studio address on it. Then looked at the building. "This is it."

Opening the door and walking in, James was shocked to find a studio room with a small radio and man about their age waiting. He looked upon James and Regulus entering with a small smile.

"Are you here for the dance lessons for the Black/Lupin wedding?" the man asked. "I've been waiting here for twenty minutes and we don't have a lot of time."

Regulus and James looked at each other in question, as they were ushered into the room. Regulus saw the look of fear on James Potter's face, wishing he could take it away.  
"I'm Alvin," the man said hurriedly. "I've worked with everyone you've ever heard of and can teach a child how to dance properly." He sighed while looking at James. "You don't have a clue, do you?"

"Sir, I…"

"We're quick learners," Regulus cut in. "Shall we get started than?"

Alvin, raised a perfectly manicured dark eyebrow, as he moved behind Regulus.. "You will hold your frame like this," he said, placing Regulus into right frame for the lead. He moved over to James and led him over to Regulus. "You will hold your frame like this." He put James into the position of the lady.

Regulus couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. This was the first time he ever got to lead the dance.

"Why do I have to be the girl?" James complained.

"You make a very pretty girl," Regulus murmured as the music started to play. He remembered his dancing lessons from childhood and started to move to the music. "Follow my lead," he whispered in James's ear. "Step...one, two, three, step ...one, two, three, step...one…"

"What are you doing?" Alvin yelled out. "Stop that silly childish counting. That is not how one learns how to dance."

"How does one learn to dance then?" James hissed, as his feet got tangled with Regulus and he pulled them both down.

A blush colored Regulus's cheeks as he stared down into James's hazel eyes feeling a connection he hadn't known was there before. He could read the look on James's face clearly, more clearly than he had been able to before.

"All you need is love," James whisper sang, as he leaned up and brushed a chaste kiss against Regulus's lips.

"Love is all you need," Regulus finished for him. A feeling of great joy flowing through his veins at the prospect of what this meant for them. Heart beating like the wings of a hummingbird, as he kissed James yet again.

"Gentlemen," Alvin cleared his voice, breaking the two apart, "we still have work to do." He pulled them both up by the back of their shirts. "Take this and use it while you dance." He went over and turned the radio back on again. "Now go."

It didn't take long until Alvin was pleased with the progress that James and Regulus had made. James wasn't tripping over Regulus's feet. Regulus wasn't a blushing mess every time James met his eye. Everything seemed to be going just great now.

"If my mother could see me now," Regulus murmured as turned James into an elegant dip. "I'm pretty sure she'd flip a gasket."

James laughed and nodded.

"I'll have to remember to thank Sirius and Remus about setting this up for us," Regulus whispered, as they went into the final turn of the dance. Maybe after this he'd ask James Potter out to dinner. He wanted to give this man a chance and so much more.

**I hope you all enjoyed Wedding Planning as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
